Chatting
How to Chat http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m28/9Dbucket/chatinterfacemod.jpg 1. Scroll Bar: Use the scroll bar to view previous chat messages. 2. Chat Help: See help section related to chatting (or press “?”) 3. Minimize Chat UI: Minimize the Functions bar. 4. Function Buttons: Various functions of the chat window * Normal: Displays contents of all chats. * ;Party: Chat with party members only. * #Guild: Chat with members of your guild. * Staff: Only guild members with staff ranking can use this function. Chat for staff members only. * Shop: Chat with patrons of your shop. * Setting: Opens a window that lets you adjust the opacity of the chat interface. * Action: Click to open a pop-up list of actions. Choose an action for your character to perform. * Save: Save the current chat log. 5. Input Window: This is where you can input your message. (Chat log will be saved in .txt format in the 2Moons folder.) Basic/Whisper Chat Normal: You can chat with users in the current area. Syntax: Press Enter to initiate Normal chat. Type message and press Enter again. Whisper: Press “ to initiate a private message to a player. Syntax: Press Enter, then “name message text Party Chat Party Chat: Press ; to chat with members of your party. Syntax: Press Enter, then ;name message text Broadcast Chat Broadcast: Press ! to send a message to anyone on the current map. Syntax: Press Enter, then !message text Guild Chat Guild: Press # to chat with guild members only. Syntax: Press Enter, then #message text. Note: Guild messages can be sent to guild members on any server. Guild Whisper: Press ‘ to whisper to a guild member. Syntax: Press Enter, then ‘name text message Staff Chat Only the members in the guild with staff authority can use this function; this displays the chat among staff members. Usage: Click on “Staff” button and input text. Shop Chat When the item listed in the individual shop has been sold, it will be displayed in the shop mode. Usage: Click on “Shop” button Actions Select an action from the “Action” list (greetings, kneeling down, laughing, crying, etc.). Your character will display the selected motion. Setting Opacity Adjust the opacity of the chat window. If the cursor is moved to the right, the background of chat window will be darker. If it is moved all the way to left, the background will be transparent. Usage: Adjust the cursor to desired opacity after clicking on the “Setting” button. Saving Chat Log The chat messages displayed on the screen can be saved. (They will be saved in dataChatLog folder of 2Moons game folder in .txt format.) Usage: Click the “Save” button. Note: Do not use alt + tab to switch windows while playing 2moons. This will bug(glitch) your chat making it where even if you are in chat mode the hotkeys will still be used when you type. The only way to fix this if you accidentally alt + tab is to just press alt again.